


"Just Trust Me"

by foramomentonly



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Malex, Maria DeLuca is a Good Friend, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Michael Guerin Week, Day 5: “Just Trust Me” Drabble
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	"Just Trust Me"

The epic, multi-state sendoff was Maria's idea.

Michael got his acceptance email to University of Southern California at the Pony, and separate arguments immediately broke out over how to celebrate--Isobel wanted to a lavish party, Max suggested a small, backyard barbeque--and how he would get there--”The Airstream stays,” Alex said, dark eyes wet. “Sentimental value.” 

And then Maria interrupted.

“How about a road trip?” she said, smiling down at their blank faces, passing off a tray of celebratory shots. “We’ll take a couple cars in case the truck doesn’t make it--Not that I have any doubts,” she added hastily when Michael glared at her. “Stop at some cool places. See some sights. Drop Guerin off in LA and head back.”

By the next day there was a detailed itinerary in Michael’s inbox from ievans@gmail.com next to a message from USC with details on his stipend package.

Now, Max, Maria, and Isobel are on their way back to Roswell, and Alex and Michael are sprawled out on the generic bed in Michael’s furnished efficiency, Alex’s last-minute flight home booked for the next evening. Isobel had put up the most vocal fight, but Alex, it turns out, has the tightest grip.

"This is a nice place," Alex says, running idle fingers through Michael's curls. "You're gonna be happy here, Guerin."

Michael huffs a laugh against Alex's skin, planting soft kisses down his torso.

"Who’re you kidding?” Michael murmurs. “You've seen more of my bedroom ceiling than the city.”

He hisses as Alex tugs sharply at his hair in retribution.

“Miss me yet?” Alex grins down at him.

Michael’s smile slowly falls, and he climbs up Alex’s body to kiss him hard and desperate.

“Why am I _doing_ this?” he whines, pulling back only to press his forehead against Alex’s, his broad palms cupping Alex’s neck.

"Because it’s what you want,” Alex replies simply, carding his fingers through Michael’s hair until his curls are a disaster and Alex can still feel the silk of them even after he slips his hand down the hard, smooth planes of Michael’s back; more sense memory to cherish, to store up for the many cold, barren nights Alex knows are in his future. 

“Besides,” he adds with a wry smile, “it's not like we've never done long distance before. And this time we're actually on speaking terms. Just trust me."

“I do,” Michael breathes, lips brushing Alex’s as he tilts his head closer. “I just wish you weren’t such a fucking optimist all the time.”

Alex grins, nibbles on Michael’s bottom lip, already bitten red and swollen, and savors the resulting groan.

“Easy to be optimistic about you.”


End file.
